1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to providing a service to a device that is downloading an application.
2. Description of the Related Art
As network and multimedia technologies have developed, it has become possible to provide users of devices with various services from service providing servers. In addition, each service providing server provides a dedicated application needed to use a service provided by the service providing server. Thus, a device may use such a service more conveniently by receiving and installing an application dedicated to the service providing server.
However, since the device should download and install an application needed to use a service provided by a service providing server to use the service, users have experienced difficulty receiving a desired service immediately.
Accordingly, there is a need for a solution that allows a device to effectively receive a service from a service providing server even while the device is downloading and installing an application needed to use the service.